Our Incomplete Story
by my insides are blue
Summary: 'Lavender knows that she's doing the right thing.But, at the same time, she doesn't want to do it.' Written for the Back To School Challenge on HPFC. Lav/Ron. Please R&R!


**Our Incomplete Story**

**Note: Written for the Back to School Challenge for **ObsessedHPFanatic**. **

**Disclaimer: Obviously I am not JKR! **

Lavender looked outside the window and the darkness greeted her. The dark streets looked oddly empty compared to the hustle and bustle in the daylight. But now, the darkness seemed beautiful to her. Sometimes not being able to see anything was beauty itself.

_I am going to do it_, she thought to herself, hoping her courage would not fail her.

A few years ago maybe, she would've laughed at her own solution. But now, it seemed to be the only thing left to do.

She couldn't help but feel a pang of nostalgia as she remembered the moments they had spent together. They had shared their first kiss when they were in their sixth year. But being honest with herself, Lavender knew that she had not really loved him then. At that time, it was just an obsession. It was not until she had started working in the Ministry of Magic did she start loving Ron.

She had changed after those days in sixth year. But it was not Ron who had changed her. It was the war. The scars were still fresh against her pale skin. She still shuddered to remember the pain of that horrible night. The pain which had made her understand the true meaning of life. It was this understanding which had made her work as hard as possible for the last three years.

Again, it was also not for that reason she had decided to break up with Ron. The first few days, yes, she had hesitated. Hesitated to be with Ron; too ashamed to show her once beautiful face. But after seeing Ron's apparent love for her, she hadn't been able to resist the temptation.

_Pop. _

She sat up abruptly, roused from her thoughts and glanced towards the door. The faintest sound of footsteps could be heard in the stillness of the night. The door burst open to reveal a red haired, freckled man who looked tired and weary.

Ron looked at Lavender sitting on a chair beside the window and managed a small smile. That seemed to be all he could do these days. Smile but not wholeheartedly.

Lavender nodded and returned his smile the same way, her scars stretching on her skin. "Hey."

Ron said, "Hi. I'll go and change, okay?"

She nodded again and watched Ron go to their bedroom on the left.

After contemplating for a while on how to approach the subject, she stood up and followed him to their room. Ron came out of the bathroom, having changed his robes.

"Ron?" He looked up at her as she stood in front of him. "We need to talk."

He gave her a questioning look but nodded, frowning slightly.

"I…." began Lavender nervously, "It's…not working anymore."

"What-"said Ron, but Lavender cut him off.

"No wait. Let me finish." Lavender took a deep breath and rushed on, "This is not how I imagined it to be. You're not the same person, Ron. I feel as if I'm only giving in this relationship but I'm not getting anything back!" She paused, tears threatening to burst from her eyes, which she had been trying to hold back the whole night. But she gulped them, and said, "Ron, I _know_ you loved her. But I love you too. You're too stuck in the past. I can't do this anymore!"

She could not continue. She turned around. "Lav-, "she heard Ron's poor attempts to try and talk, but could not bring herself to look back. She ran from the room, choking on her tears. She pushed the door open and rushed outside. As soon as she reached the end of the flight of stairs, she turned on the spot and disapparated.

But the uncomfortable engulfing darkness wasn't why her heart had dropped a few more inches. The realization hit her as the outline of her mother's house appeared before her eyes.

_He had not come after her. _

* * *

Ron stared at the spot where she had disappeared, his heart aching. He knew she was right. He hadn't given her back the love she had. _"I know you loved her." _Her words echoed inside his head. He knew who she was talking about. The girl he thought he forgot. But also the girl he loved more than he had ever loved anyone. Who he still loved.

He had feared she would do it sooner or later. That she would realize his behavior. She was more self-sacrificing than he had thought.

He felt guilty. But deep down, he knew this was meant to be. They had never belonged together. They belonged to two other people. He belonged to Hermione. Their story was always meant to be incomplete.

**A/N: I never thought I'd write a Lavender/Ron, but a challenge is a challenge. So I hope you liked it! Please Review! **

**Love, Cutecudlyme :)  
**


End file.
